The Sun, The Moon and The Star
by wolfpawn
Summary: Another Imagine Loki Prompt. You are Loki and Thor's sister, your presence means only the truth can be spoken, but if you are forced to do so against your will, you become ill. After the Avengers, Odin uses your powers to force Loki to be truthful, you become very ill, but the only thing that aids your healing is Loki. Thor convinces Odin to let you be in your brother's presence.


TITLE: The Sun, the Moon and the Star.

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: One Shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: **Imagine being Loki and Thor's little sister. You love both of your brothers, but you feel a little bit protective with the lonely and misunderstood Loki. As a Goddess, you have the power that no one can lie on your presence, so Loki, the God of Mischief, can't lie to you. On the other hand, if someone uses your presence (and your power) to force others to say the truth, you will fall ill. After the events in The Avengers, Odin forces Loki to confess using your presence to make your brother incapable of lying, and after that, he is sent to prison and you are seriously ill, both of you suffering being apart and being used one against the other. Thor is aware of the situation and convinces Odin to let you rest for a few hours every day in Loki's dungeon. Both Odin and Thor know that he can't lie to you, and your black-haired brother presence will help you recover.**

RATING: Teen

NOTES/WARNINGS:** Sorry about the sheer length of this, it sort of grew more than I planned for. **

"If Thor is the sun and you are the moon, then what am I?" you asked as you lay back on the grass in the palace gardens Loki one afternoon in your youth.

He thought for a moment before he answered. "Star."

"There are millions of stars, that's nothing special." You replied, somewhat disheartened.

Loki pushed up to his elbows and looked at you. "Listen to me." His voice was firm, so you obeyed. "The sun can scorch the earth if it is left to burn too bright, and the moon can flood a realm if it comes too close, but a star and not just any, but you my dearest sister, are the guidance star, is the most important and coveted of the celestial entities. It guides travellers and give hope in times of great darkness." He explained, causing you to smile at his lovely words.

XXXXXXXX

Over the years, you had become exactly what Loki had said you would be. It was discovered in your childhood that you possessed the unique ability to make it impossible for anyone, including your own brother, the great God of Lies, to be untruthful in your presence. It was a great asset to Asgard, especially with regards to conspirators, and often officials from foreign realms would plead with the Allfather to permit you to be allowed to travel so to be present at the most seriously of trials to allow only the truth to flourish and a fair sentence to be handed down. You had saved many a man from the axe, but you had been responsible for nearly as many be sent to their death.

But such a gift was not without its penance. If any tried to force your presence to force the truth from someone without your willingness, it caused you great agony and made you severely ill.

The first time it happened was when you were a mere adolescent, in the early days before you fully understood your gift. Thor was convinced a series of events that had impeded his and his friends' fun were as a result of Loki, who vehemently denied such, so he, along with the warriors three and Sif dragged you and Loki into each others company forcefully and got the raven haired prince to reveal the truth. As soon as he began to admit his part, you felt your body weaken, as though your life source was being absorbed from you. Your head felt as though it had been pierced by a hot stoking iron, your nerves searing in agony. Your body becoming unresponsive as you silently screamed internally in your own living hell. After Loki had said all he had to say, you fell limp in Sif and Fandral's grasp.

For a week you remained bed ridden. Eir could not find what had caused your sudden and terrible illness. Thor and his friends had sworn that nothing of note had happened you while in their company, only for you to simply collapse. Loki bit his tongue knowing it would be word of five against him alone, and Odin would never have believed him anyway. You had been delirious with pain, meaning you could not recall correctly what had happened until a few days after.

It had strengthened your bond with Loki; he had stayed with you as you recovered, talking to you and doing everything in his power to help you get better. After that, you stuck together no matter what, when he would do anything troublesome and if your parents wished to see if Loki was being truthful, you hid. On one occasion you stayed away from them for over a week, sneaking around the palace, out of sight of your parents and eldest brother. Out of concern for your safety and upon your insistence, your parents agreed to your request that you were no longer used as a tool against Loki.

When you neared adulthood your parents realised your unwilling participation in getting others to remain truthful caused you severe illness, Frigga demanded you not be forced into any situation that would cause you to suffer. Against the calls of objection from within the court, Odin agreed.

XXXXXXX

Much had changed since that time. Thor had become more arrogant, Loki had become even more mischievous and in the background, you all but faded into obscurity, but then, stars never shone as bright as big and as bright as the sun and moon. And as was true of the night, it was seldom that the stars would not be accompanied by the moon, you and Loki were seldom out of each others company. Oddly you had remained yet to be betrothed, no man wanted to marry a woman whose mere presence forced him to be truthful, whom he could never have any secrets from. Loki's inability to be untruthful in your company never hampered your relationship as you never queried him on anything he would not have wanted to tell you willingly anyway.

Perhaps if you had, you would have known of Loki's plan to thwart Thor's coronation, then there was the plan to destroy Jötunheim, but you thought mostly of if you would have been able to prevent what had happened on the Bifrost. You mourned Loki; you could hardly function after it. No one noticed the lowly star now alone without the moon to catch their eye. You felt so lost.

A year or so later, Odin sent Thor to Midgard to retrieve the long lost Tesseract, which had been difficult without the assistance of the Bifrost. But in the end, Thor arrived on the realm of the mortals he had come to love so dearly, and that had changed him so drastically. He returned, unsurprisingly successful in his quest, though you were surprised when your fathers head servant called to you for your immediate presence in the great hall. It sounded urgent so obediently you straightened your appearance and rushed to the hall.

There was no denying the odd tension that resounded off the hallways of the palace and in your passing; your ears caught what one Lord was saying. Loki was alive, and had been on Midgard. Thor had found him there and brought him home with him. You knew that because of your proximity, what he was saying was nothing short of the truth, so you dashed to the hall, desperate to see the brother you mourned and missed so greatly.

The Einharjar that were on guard at the door opened it for you as soon as they saw you rushing down the hallway, you did not stop as you rounded the corner, protocol and properness be damned, you needed to see Loki. You began to run up the great hall until you were nearly half way up it, then you realised something peculiar about the black haired, green armour covered man you had been aiming for. He was in chains, with seidr bindings on them, held by no less than four Einharjar. You forced yourself to stop, and then to look at the throne, where your father looked toward you expectantly and to his side on the steps with identical morose expressions, were your mother and other brother. Realisation set in and you began to back away slowly, only to collide with something metal, you turned to see more Einharjar behind you, blocking your exit, with a nod from your father, they gripped your arms firmly and began to pulls you forward. "Unhand me." You demanded, though you knew it was futile, they would obey the Allfather above all others.

You heard the door to the back of the throne open, and tears blurred your vision as you saw Eir and two of her healing aides stand to the side, their gazes firmly fixed solely on you. You dug your heels into the floor, and thrashed as you did all in your power to prevent what was about to happen.

Loki had remained staring straight ahead the entire time you had been in the hall, but upon seeing the healers, he turned to see you being dragged up the aisle. You noticed then that he was also gagged with an odd metal contraption. He swung around and silently glared at Odin, looking to the healers to the side, then to you before back to the aged king, the implications in his eyes clear. When Odin ignored him, he turned his glares to Frigga and Thor, both of which could not meet his gaze.

"You have forced this to be the only option with your actions." Odin stated, earning an even more hate filled scowl.

"You swore." You screamed, still fighting to get away from the four Einharjar it took to hold you. "You swore I would not be used for this."

"And in an ideal world my child, I would have kept such a promise." Odin stated to you.

As you were brought up beside you brother, you already felt the horrific pain in you head again. The light stung at your now sensitive eyes, you shut them to try and ease the pain. The Einharjar were told to hold you up to prevent you from harming yourself by falling.

The muzzle was removed from Loki's jaw, his gaze immediately returning to Frigga and Thor. "You two are as much to blame as he is, the last time this happened it nearly killed her, or do none of you remember?" He snarled coldly.

"It is the only way to guarantee the truth from you." Though the Allfather's voice was not as strong and commanding as he recalled the last time you, his only daughter had been forced to use your gifts against will, you were laid up ill for close to a month.

"My dearest little star, I am so sorry this is happening to you." You forced your eyes open, wincing in pain, his emerald green eyes staring into your, you could hardly nod your head in acknowledgement before closing your eyes again. Loki looked up to Odin. "Get on with it, the quicker it is done, then perhaps she may survive." Odin began immediately.

You had never suffered pain like what you endured in that questioning, but it faded as soon as Loki was taken to the dungeons. In the past you had felt terribly weak after being used, but not as you did after that. Blood had trickled from your nose and ears, you found it near impossible to even breathe. The Einharjar were still holding you as Frigga and Eir rushed to you. Though you could hear them, feel their touches and when you braved opening your eyes, you could see them, you did not feel as though you were in your own being as they tended to you. Thor insisted on being the one to carry you to the healing rooms, his large sapphire blue eyes wet with tears as his strong arms held you protectively on your journey.

As he passed your father, Odin held out his hand, obediently Thor halted. "I am sorry, I had no choice." His voice was rough as though he was trying to prevent it from quivering. You simply stared passed him to the far wall, unable to even let out a huff of a sarcastic laugh, Odin walked off toward his own private chambers without another word to anyone and Thor moved on.

XXXXXXXXXX

You were still in the healing rooms under critical and strict care several days later. Too weak to move, you simply stared lifelessly at the ceiling, too betrayed to even attempt to look, much less attempt to speak to your so called family who visited often throughout the day.

Frigga and Eir were discussing how best to try and aid your recovery while Thor sat by your side. He had not attempted to speak with you since the event, but kept his hand close to your on the bed, hoping it would convey his feelings. With a deep sigh, you finally decided to turn your head and looked at him. He looked pathetic; unkempt, tired, tearful, not one ounce the arrogant prince you were used to. "I…I am so sorry for what happened, mother and I begged him to think of an alternative, but he said it was the best option we had. I did not want this for you, I learnt my lesson when we were but children and I had caused you such pain." You blinked slowly, considering his words. "I need to make this better, please just tell me how." You looked at him sadly. "You are too weak to even speak." He realised, his voice broke as guilt filled him further and he felt more tears fall from his eyes. "I swear to the Norns, I will find a way to help you get better. I just wish I knew how. Had I been half as tentative and caring to you as Loki had been, whenever this happened you he was never you're your side." You did your best to make noise, an odd moan escaped your throat. Thor stilled. "Loki, what of him?" you tried to make another sound, but you were too weak. "Loki, that's what you are trying to tell me, Loki himself." You blinked slowly to confirm. He rose from the chair he was sitting on. "I swear I will do what I can."

Thor argued well into the evening with Odin, storm clouds hung heavy over the great golden realm as he attempted to plea the case. Odin finally crumbled, every time you had been ill before, he too noticed that Loki had been by your side, both of you inseparable, this time you were apart and you had not improved in the slightest, in fact, Eir had even suggested you had become even weaker. And according to the Einharjar, Loki's seidr had all but dissipated, his power severely weakened, and not because of the mere imprisonment. So it was decided that every afternoon from lunch until supper, you would be brought by Thor to the dungeons, where you would remain with Loki. It was too risky to let the Mischief God go to your rooms so it was the only option open.

Frigga arranged for more finery to be sent to Loki's cell to make your time there as comfortable as possible. Loki said nothing, but merely nodded when informed of your impending arrival.

Gripping weakly to Thor's tunic, you watched as the palace went by. When he descended the stairwell that led to the dungeon you shuddered, both from the cold and also from the deceit and lies you could sense all around you. It scared you slightly. You then began to feel a sliver of comfort, and you knew you were in close proximity to Loki.

Thor placed you on a large bed in a large cell and stepped back, looking to Loki.

"Leave." Loki demanded.

"Not a chance." Thor squared his shoulders aggressively.

"After all these years, only now you care enough to want to try and help. Have you finally developed something of a conscience Thor? Have the pathetic mortals altered you that greatly? Do you recall it was you who first caused something such as this to happen to her?" Loki snarled, his tone scathing.

"I recall." Thor's shoulders slumped, his will to fight to stay dissipated.

"Perhaps if you ever spent five minutes with us instead of with you precious warrior friends and other pursuits you would know how to help her, but you do not and your being here now with only be a hindrance in her recovery, so just leave. Even in her current state only the truth can be spoken in her presence, so know that you can trust the words I speak. I cannot help her with you here."

Thor thought for a moment before nodding sadly. "I will return for her just before the guards signal to change." He informed Loki before taking one last glance at you and leaving.

"Look at what they have done to you little star, what they caused by forcing us into each others presence in such a manner." Loki stated, his eyes brimming in tears. "I understand your ailing health, I too feel it. Not being in your company to aid your recovery has caused my seidr to weaken greatly, it is fading, and may soon extinguish altogether." You looked at him startled, he tried to do a simple illusion he had done for many years, but it failed miserably. "We are so closely bonded." He stated. "We are the balance, I always thought it was because we shared the same bloodline, but now I cannot explain it at all, and to be honest, that scares me slightly." He admitted, you looked to him sadly.

He realised then that your silence was not of your own choice. "Do they even know the extent of the suffering and pain they have caused you?" he asked. You did your best to shrug, his fists clenched in his fury.

You pleaded to him with your eyes, and gasped painfully as you tried to convey what you were so desperate to try and say.

He settled his breathing. "You are right, it will not help you. How about today I just read to you, we can speak when you recover more?" He suggested as he walked to the far corner of the cell, which was covered in books stacked high. "I have read this already in my incarceration, but I cannot think of any better literature that will aid in your recovery."

Tears filled your eyes as you saw the well worn leather that bound the book. It was one you had written just for him, filling it with your favourite stories from your childhoods, it had always been very dear to him. He walked over to the bed and ensured your warmth and comfort before he started to read, his voice dripping into your body, into every nerve to aid in its revitalization.

The next day he spoke about what he did and why, he left nothing out, your eyes were wide with shock for much of it. He explained that he wanted to tell you what happened, that he needed to, he needed you to understand, but felt it was best to do so before your strength returned and you could react in rage. As much as some of what he had said and done had angered and infuriated you, you were pleased he had willingly told you about it.

Over the days you slowly began to recover, your voice returned and you were soon able to sit up. You talked for hours, even getting into different debates, while often playing chess and not long after that, Loki's seidr began to return. No one was ever able to figure out how you were only able to recover with Loki's assistance, but it worked. All too soon, Eir stated you were well enough again.

It had taken almost two months, but you were finally able to do things for yourself again. One day, you gingerly rose from your bed and began to prepare for your day. A knock on your chambers door startled you slightly, but you granted permission for the knocker to enter. Your jaw clenched noticeably when your father entered. Within a few moments you knew exactly why he had come, even without him ever saying anything. "So that's it then, I do not even get one last visit, not even to thank him for him saving me, yet again!"

Your instinctual accurate assumption startled Odin somewhat. "He is a prisoner, a traitor to the realm, and especially to our family, with his seidr returning, he is now a danger to you."

"Funny, the way I see it, he is the only one within this family that has not hurt me of late." You replied coldly.

"He is not of this family." You curled your lip in contempt at your father's words. "He never was, and being around him has turned you bitter toward your own kin, so for those reasons and others, now that you no longer require his presence, you are hereby forbidden from being in it."

Hot tears stung your eyes. "So you will leave him to rot down there until you use me again as your little pawn and he is required to fix me once more, is that it?"

"Such will not have to take place again."

"Even in my presence those words cannot be believed. You swore, you swore and declared to the whole realm that my abilities would not be permitted to be used against my will. Not only did you force me, but against the one being whose attributes are so intricately connected with my own. I nearly died, the agony I suffered was horrific beyond what words could ever convey!"

"Loki…"

"Loki did not force his presence upon me, you did!" you shrieked. "You forced me to suffer a faith worse than what Hela herself could ever put me through. Now get out, and leave me to my lament so I can once more mourn the loss of my most beloved brother."

"I am sorry for what I had to do to you; no father should ever have to inflict such on his child." He said sadly turning for the door. "But I am also King and the Protector of the Nine Realms, and as such I have to think of all in this realm and all others."

"So it is acceptable for me to be sacrificed for the greater good is that it? To have to lay down my life for everyone else."

"You are the Princess of the realm; you have to do what is right for your people." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Am I to remain nothing but a pawn for my whole existence, to be used as you see fit, even if it means I am to be sacrificed for the realm?" you wondered aloud. "And until I am needed again for such, what of me?"

"You are beyond the age to be wed, it is high time that you get married, since you have not chosen a partner for yourself, your mother has been set the task of finding you a suitable spouse."

More large tears fell from your eyes. "Did it ever occur to you the reason for my lack of suitors is due to my abilities scaring them away? None want to be married to a woman who you cannot lie about your indiscretions to."

"It is seldom someone born in our ranks weds for love and happiness, you have had your chance to try for that, it has not happened, so you must go the traditional route." Odin explained. "I cannot think of any princess in any other realm given such a liberty for so long."

Your teeth hurt from the force you had them clenching together. "But Thor is permitted to continue to do as he pleases, even to the extent of taking a Midgardian lover?"

"The Midgardian's are not renowned for their lifespan, she will die soon enough." He dismissed.

"And then, let me guess, you arrange for him to marry the Lady Sif? You do not require mother's gifts to be able to foresee what you have planned father." Your tone was condescending and scathing.

"Prepare yourself for breakfast and then for the arrival of the armies back from Vanaheim. And if you show the same contempt for me in that hall as you do now, I will have you married to General Tyr within the month." He threatened. Knowing your father was not one for empty threats and promises, you swallowed hard; Tyr was close to three thousand years old, nearly thrice your age, and if the remarks you had heard his now deceased wife say to your own one day were anything to go by, he was a brutish and self centred lover and man. The thought alone caused bile to burn your throat.

You stared at the food in front of you, but hardly ate a bite, your mother's facial expression told you she knew of the conversation that had transpired between you and Odin, and it was almost one of sheer pity. "Eat, you have barely gotten better, do not make yourself ill so soon after, I understand you are less than pleased, I had been too when I was told I was not to choose my own spouse, but your father and I have been happily married for over two millennia and were blessed with thr…two wonderful children."

She ceased speaking after her slip up. Tears stung your eyes again as you thought of Loki, now even Frigga had to pretend he was nothing more than a distant memory. You stared ahead as the higher ranking soldiers walked up the hall; among them were Thor, Sif and the Warrior Three. You simply stood there, staring at the older man that your father was at least considering for you as he spoke with Odin in loud, booming words to declare the great work of the army to all present, and then the smaller hushed tones as they discussed something more private, you could have sworn Tyr looked at you for the briefest of seconds and your blood ran cold.

You turned your head slightly and only then realised that you never even noticed Thor standing in front of you, beaming a large bright smile, it took another second to realise that he had said something that warranted a response. "Sorry brother, I was in a whole other realm, what did you say?"

"I commented on your looking so well, I am so relieved to see you up and about properly once more. Have you ceased your…"

"Yes, Father has forbidden me having any further contact with Loki, as of this morning, and without appropriately informing him of my prohibition of course." Thor looked saddened. "Never the less, I am forced to move on. I see yet again you have not been bested in battle, you and your friends at least, you have my congratulations." Noting the warriors standing with him.

"Indeed. The rebel forces fought well, but we fought better."

You smiled weakly at him. "Well no doubt we will see each other at the feast later in your honour; I will take my leave while you and your men settle once more." You bowed to him and walked off, feeling his gaze on you as you exited the hall.

You wondered the gardens and decided to sit on the grass where you used always sit with Loki. Staring at the small pond not too far from you, you grieved the forced separation from him; he was the only one who made you ever feel like you truly belonged in the great palace. You also felt close to weeping at your soon to be marriage. It would not take your mother long to find you a suitor, a king's daughter came with a high title and a very sizeable dowry, you would be lucky if you were to be allowed even to be wed to an Asgardian and remain on realm. Sighing audibly, you continued to stare for what felt like hours.

"I should have known you would be here." A voice woke you from your daydream.

"I would have thought you would be resting after the journey back, or at least concerning yourself with your friends, either Aesir or Midgardian." You responded.

"I have been thinking a lot of late." You looked to the side as Thor sat down next to you on the grass.

"This sounds dangerous."

Thor huffed a small laugh at your words "It is the duty of an eldest sibling to protect all those younger than them. I have strived to succeed in everything I do all of my life, but I have failed spectacularly at that."

You looked at him with a furrowed brow. "You took after father, Loki and I more so after mother, it is no shock you would inherit his failings as well as his more admirable traits." Thor looked at you for a moment, silently asking you to elaborate further, so you did, telling him of the conversation in full that you had with Odin that morning, and his willingness to have you perish to seek the truth. Thor remained in a stunned silent when you also explained his plan for suitors for you, including the suggestion of Tyr as one.

"I am sure he was just angry at your confrontation and said such simply in ire, I hardly doubt he would marry you to that…" Your face told him to recall with whom he was speaking and what your presence caused. "I will not allow it. I will prevent it."

"There is no preventing him from marrying me off to whomever he chooses, and wherever he chooses. I may never see Asgard again soon and I wish to cherish every moment I have here, so please leave me be." Fresh tears filled in your eyes; you were unsure how many you had left to shed.

"Please, please let me help." Thor pleaded. "There is very little I am not willing to do to stop all of this, to end the suffering you have been enduring so silently."

"If you have even a modicum of brotherly love for me, you will help get me off realm."

"You are going to run? What will that do to mother; father will not allow you to rest again until…"

"Father will not admit it, but his health is failing, if I can run until he passes the throne to you, I will not have worry any longer, I know after everything that has happened of late you will allow me choose what is right for me, won't you?" you looked to him in pleading.

"I swear I would, anything to help make up for my utter abandonment of you." Thor took your hand in his and gently kissed your knuckles. You let out a small laugh at him. "I know where you can hide."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thor walked purposely through the great underbelly of the palace and into the dungeons; his feet seemed to be on a sort of odd autopilot, heading to their destination without fully waiting for the mind to command them. He walked up to the cell he was looking for and stared at the figure standing there, waiting expectantly for him. "I have heard, and no I do not know where she is, and even if I did, I would not divulge it even upon pain of death."

"What happened to your face?" Thor demanded, indicating to his fallen brother's recently broken nose and several lacerations and bruising.

"Without her to use against me, it would appear Odin has had to resort to more traditional methods of interrogation." Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "Do not pretend you care now, after all these years."

"Thor swallowed his anger at his father's actions. "I am aware that you have no inkling as to where she is."

Loki's eyebrows shot up. "Oh you know this for certain do you?" He queried. "And how am I not supposed to think that you are not here on his request to try and see if my claim is true?"

"Because it is I who helped her to her current location." Loki's eyes widened. "I finally realise what is required of me as a brother, and I knew I had to protect her, now that she no longer has you. Heimdall cannot see her, mother made sure of it, though to be honest, I do not think he would divulge her whereabouts even if he could. He seemed all too willing to abandon his post so that I could take her where she needed to go."

"How do I know you are not merely speaking lies?" Loki questioned sceptically.

"I have a letter from her to you." Thor pulled out an envelope and went to the barrier where it was able to be weakened just enough for food to be put through at meal times.

"A forgery no doubt." Loki declared.

"She knew you would say that." Thor chortled. "She said to tell you that she knows you can get through this and that 'the moon shines brightest in the dark.' Whatever that is supposed to mean." Thor was shocked at the speed Loki snapped the letter from where he had placed it.

"Leave." Loki turned his back to Thor as he opened the letter, reading it quickly. He swung back around suddenly to face the Thunderer again. "You sent her to them!"

"How could you have possibly gotten that from those words?" Thor asked, shocked.

"She and I know one another better than you could ever hope to comprehend. We lived in your shadow together for a millennia, knowing only each other as company for most of it. And before you say anything, the reason for our lack of closeness to you was solely based on your own doing."

Thor scowled, knowing what Loki was saying was the truth. He knew his sibling's closeness to each other and not with him was born of his own neglect of interest. He nodded and made to leave. "As soon as I have the throne I will send for her to return home. Upon her return, she will have permission to see you wherever she chooses." He stated before leaving.

Loki scoffed and looked again to the paper in his hands.

_Dearest Loki, _

_The sun orchestrated the escape of the star from its captivity, though it longs once more for the company of the moon, its true companion. It now guides those who look to the heavens for gods, protected by iron, shield and strength among other attributes. _

_Your loving sister. _


End file.
